The present invention is directed to a connecting dock for porting handheld audio devices to a multi-zone audio system, and related connection circuits. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an apparatus and technique for integrating a handheld device to a multi-zone audio system to allow for integration of the handheld device into the audio system, and for distributed regulation of the handheld device, e.g. to regulate music played by the handheld device, from multiple locations about the multi-zone audio system.
Handheld devices have been widely used for recording and playing music and other material for many years. Such devices include a variety of MP-3 players, the iPod™ devices manufactured by Apple Computers, Inc. and Hewlett Packard Company. Such devices may be considered lifestyle devices, which facilitate the convenient transportation of music from one source/player to another, and allows local output of music and other audio programming through associated headphones. Such devices can be uploaded by connection to a personal computer, and download (play) music through the headphones, through the personal computer, or through home/auto connecting dock, such as the iPod marketed by Apple Computers, Inc., adapted for single zone/room audio distribution.
While such devices are useful to record and play back music on the handheld device, they do not take best advantage of the portability and other features of the handheld device as a source of high quality music. Such single zone audio systems are also typically characterized by device specific docking station connected to a local amplification speaker distribution system.
The evolution of home audio systems has seen the introduction of sophisticated digital signal processors, adapted to interface with a wide range of audio/video equipment, and controllers therefore. Such equipment includes the Sonance Model DAB 1 audio controller/amplifier, the Sonance Navigator Harbor switch and the Sonance Navigator K1 and K2 controllers, marketed by Dana Innovations. Such devices allow for selective distribution of audio programming about a multi-zone system, with local zone controllers operative to regulate local, remote or system wide operation. The distribution of such controllers about the audio system allows for distributed control of the audio system from any zone.
A useful enhancement to contemporary audio systems would be an apparatus which allows the flexibility, sophistication and audio reproduction quality of multi-zone audio systems to be merged with the convenience and portability of handheld audio devices. As such, the lifestyle qualities of the handheld audio device may be used to enhance the enjoyment of the multi-zone audio system. In accordance with the present invention handheld device is nested to a convenient connector port, such that the handheld device will play to an audio system, or record files therefrom. The present invention provides a convenient and regulatable interface between a handheld device and an audio system, which enhances the use and enjoyment of both the audio system and the handheld device.
Many of the contemporary handheld audio devices are of unique shape, or have unique electrical interfaces. Consequently, it is also desirable to interface the handheld devices to the audio system in such a way to accommodate different handheld devices, both mechanically and electrically.
Additionally, insofar as contemporary handheld devices frequently utilize different electrical signal formats, it is desirable to provide a device which can readily interface with a variety of different handheld devices, without the need for a device specific electrical interface and control system. It is further useful to enhance the convenience of such an interface to allow for infrared or radio frequency control system, responsive to inputs from various receiver locations, to regulate operation of the handheld device, whether disposed locally or remote from a user, without the need for development of a unique electrical interface or any modification of the device circuitry.
It is further desirable that such an interface be wall mountable to facilitate convenient viewing of the handheld device and access to manual controls of the handheld device.
It is further desirable that the multi-zone audio system allow for engagement to a plurality of handheld devices, whereupon audio inputs from each of the handheld devices are selectively communicated to different zones of the multi-zone audio system, for simultaneous distribution of different audio programming to different audio zones.
The present invention is directed to achieving these and other goals within a simple, flexible device that consumes no table space and is architecturally compatible with flush-mounted in-wall/in-ceiling audio systems.